


Take Me Home, City Roads

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Almost heaven, here in London,  Next to Speedy’s, above Mrs. Hudson,  Life is odd there, odder than you know,  But wherever Sherlock is, that’s where I want to go





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amandasews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandasews/gifts).



> Sung by John Watson to the tune of “Take Me Home, Country Roads” by John Denver.

Almost heaven, here in London,  
Next to Speedy’s, above Mrs. Hudson,  
Life is odd there, odder than you know,  
But wherever Sherlock is, that’s where I want to go  
  
City roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
221B Baker Street,  
Take me home, city roads  
  
All my memories gather ‘round him,  
Consulting detective, and my very best friend,  
Yellow smiley painted on the wall,  
Sherlock leans against me, giggling in the hall  
  
City roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
221B Baker Street,  
Take me home, city roads  
  
I hear his voice, in the morning hours he calls me,  
Telling me it’s time to head out on another case,  
But wherever we may go I know I’m always gonna   
Want to come back to this place, to this place…  
  
City roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
221B Baker Street,  
Take me home, city roads

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Ballads of John and Sherlock started out raunchy, but seem to be getting fluffier and fluffier. Let me know if you want me to get back to the naughty stuff… ;)
> 
> Oh, and if you leave me a comment, sooner or later you’re likely to be gifted a song. :)


End file.
